The Last Lilmothiit 2: The Dragonborn
by TheTameLionsHonor
Summary: After delving into Bleak Falls Barrow, our heroes must face a dragon and take on the trials of the Greybeards to unlock the meaning behind being a Dovahkiin. Part 2 of my ongoing Skyrim series. Please leave reviews aplenty! Just remember what constructive criticism is. Anyways, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: s/12286477/1/The-Last-Lilmothiit-Beginning-of-a-Legend

* * *

Character Reference-

Kanji Vanquen Lintharion: A friendly nomadic member of the fox-people known as the Lilmothiit whose only wish in life is to explore and learn. Friendly but reckless.

Ma'Zelas Namidan: A Khajiit girl whose name means "apprentice soldier" in her language who seeks her fortune via combat and adventure. Accepting but introverted.

* * *

Kanji and Ma'Zelas made their way back to the center of Skyrim, the richest city in the land known as Whiterun. They passed the marketplace and took the large staircase in the top district to the legendary Dragonsreach Palace, home of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater. When they entered the palace they were met with immediate summons as Jarl Balgruuf's Houscarl, Irileth, approached them.

"Ah! There you are Ma'Zelas, we have a problem, come with me."

Kanji scowls at Irileth, despite not being a Nord, he was no stranger to cultural guilt. He hated Dark Elves with a passion despite knowing deep down that it was completely wrong to do so.

Irileth returns his gaze, "why are you looking at me like that? Gah, never mind that, you look tough, join us."

With a grumble, Kanji follows Irileth to the second floor of Dragonsreach.

When he entered the war room, he ended up accidentally bumping into the Jarl himself. As he turned, Kanji got a good look at him, he was tall, strong and carried an air of power with him. His crown was a jeweled circlet and he had a blonde beard that was well-kept.

"Hm? And who might you be?"

Kanji stammered, he had never met royalty before and was at a loss for words.

Noticing Kanji's plight, Ma'Zelas stepped in, "this is my friend and companion, Kanji Lintharion."

"Kanji is it? It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, do you think you can help us?"

"O-of course my Jarl!"

"Alright, good. Soldier! Get in here!"

A Whiterun guard rushes into the room, out of breath and shaking as if he had been poisoned.

"Tell the Jarl exactly what you told me."

"Yes Houscarl, I was working at the Western Watchtower when a winged beast flew over the mountains, faster than anything I've seen."

"Is the tower under attack?"

"No my lord, it was circling overhead when I ran. I've never run so fast in my life, I thought it would grab me for sure."

"Good work son, go to the barracks and get some food and rest. You've earned it. Irileth, I need you to send a detachment to the tower."

"Yes Milord! I will not fail you."

"You should go as well, Ma'Zelas. But I have not forgotten the service you've done for Whiterun," the Jarl pulls and axe from a glass case and hands it to her, "take this weapon from my armory."

"I am honored Jarl Balgruuf."

"The honor is all mine, just know that this isn't a glory mission, we need to know what we're up against."

"Of course my Jarl. I shall not fail you!"

"Kanji, can you stay here with Farengar to work on ways to protect ourselves against dragons?"

"Yes my Jarl!"

"If I hear right, you are another survivor of Helgen correct? That means you two have more experience with dragons than anyone here."

"How did you know?"

"You are the last of your kind, you aren't exactly inconspicuous."

"Well yes, but I..."

"Peace Kanji, you are welcome in Dragonsreach. Now go see Farengar."

"Alright," Kanji looks at Ma'Zelas, "come back safe, okay?"

"I don't plan on leaving this world yet."

"Hurry up Khajiit! Who knows what that dragon is up too!"

And with that, Ma'Zelas left with Irileth to fight the first dragon seen since the dawn of time.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, the Jarl thinks you can help hmm? It's true you went through Dragonsreach with Ma'Zelas but I will be the judge of your intellectual potential. Now, what do you know about dragons?"

Kanji shrugs, "there haven't been any seen since their defeat in the ancient dragon war so information is scarce. I've studied on dragon lore but fact from fiction is hard to tell when you're dealing with the First Era. I do know that their power stems from their soul, the power to unleash the meaning of a word in a physical form. In a way, two dragons fighting is actually a deadly verbal debate."

Farengar nods in approval, "it seems you're no ordinary brute Kanji, I think we'll get along famously. Now, the Jarl asked us to find some form of weakness, since you got out of Helgen, you have the best idea of their physical capabilities."

"Kind of pathetic really. They're heavily vulnerable to arrows, especially near the stomach but don't mistake me, they are true glass cannons. A single shout from a dragon can leave you splattered across a canyon floor," Kanji traces the crack on his armor, "trust me."

Farengar studies his book, "hmm, I'm not the one to point out flaws in things I've never seen but this book here states that a dragon went through a hail of arrows unscathed."

"Let me take a look," Kanji says as he moves next to Farengar to read, "Ah, it's in dragon tongue. That'd explain the error in grammar here."

"Error?"

"Whoever wrote this book has not mastered the language. Here, the symbols get a bit jumbled when you turn the page. If we examine the context you'll see that it actually means; 'in their desperation, the men of the keep lashed out with blades of steel and axes of iron, but the dragon pushed through unscathed until a hail of arrows descended and fell the beast.' So they're resistant in close-quarters but a lot easier when shooting from afar."

"So the first and second lines got switched?"

"Dead on."

"I see, so there's a language barrier. That explains why so many of my sources are inconsistent."

Kanji puts a hand on his shoulder, "trust me Farengar, it irritates all of those who study dragons."

"Right… Hm?"

"What is it?"

"It's the Dragonstone, the map of dragon burial grounds. Look at the path of the dragon on his rounds through different dragon burial sites. It's spotty, irregular. Look how the line between the sites on the big map curves and loops around. Day-to-day, you wouldn't notice it."

"So what's the big deal?"

"The grounds being opened are located in one hold, check the big map."

Kanji walks over to the map and notices the pattern, "Whiterun. And there's only a few burial grounds left…"

"The Jarl's not going to like this…"

Kanji shakes his head, "he won't, but if a dragon is limiting himself to one hold at a time and this is its first stop, we need to let him know."

"Right, how should we approach him? I mean, we can't…"

Farengar is cut off by a thunderous roar from the mountains.

"DO…VAH…KIIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kanji, please get out from under my desk."

"Have all the dragons left yet?"

"No…"

"Did you bring more Balmora Blue?"

"No…"

"Then go away."

A Nord walks into the room, "Farengar! Bring your friend. The Jarl wishes to speak with you both."

"There's an excuse for you Kanji."

"Fine! But it's on you if a mountain falls on our heads."

Kanji walks out of the room and Farengar moves to follow but is stopped by the nord, "he's cracking wise… right?"

"Hard to tell but I believe so."

The three make their way into the throne room. Balgruuf sat in his chair waiting for them, "ah, Farengar, Kanji, I trust you two have been hard at work?"

Farengar bows, "indeed my Jarl. Arrows seem to be an effective tool against dragons and they can only call upon the power of the voice so many times before needing to rest."

The Nord, Hrongar, speaks up, "that's all well and good but we have something even more important to discuss."

"Indeed, I trust you all heard that booming voice?"

Kanji nods, "hard to miss my Jarl."

"It was the Greybeards, I'm certain."

Just then, Irileth and Ma'Zelas returned.

"Ma'Zelas!"

"Kanji!"

The two run up and give each other a warm embrace.

Hrongar scoffed, "get a room you two."

"Oh, we're not together."

"Weird though, it's only been a week and I feel we're as close as kin."

"If this 'fascinating' conversation is over, I have my report Jarl Balgruuf."

"Go on, Irileth."

"A dragon did indeed attack the western watchtower but we now know that we can kill them."

"I knew I could count on you Irileth!"

"With all due respect, it was Ma'Zelas who finished the beast off. Afterwards, the dragon was reduced to bones and some form of mist entered her skin."

"Wait," Kanji starts, backing away from Ma'Zelas, "all of those draugr in Bleak Falls Barrow called you 'Dovahkiin' which means Dragonborn. Then you absorbed something from that wall at the end of the ruins and finally there's this voice calling for the Dovahkiin…"

"So it's true, you are… Dragonborn," the Jarl says in awe.

"Um, what does that mean?"

"Yes indeed," starts Proventus as he entered the room, "what is all of this Nord nonsense?"

"Uh, who are you?" Kanji asks.

The Jarl turns, "ah, this is Proventus Avenicci, he's my steward."

"Nord nonsense?!" Hrongar starts in a fury, "why you puffed up, ignorant… These are our sacred traditions!"

"Enough you two! In answer to your question Ma'Zelas, the Dragonborn is a legendary warrior who is gifted in 'The Way of the Voice'. You have the blood and soul of a dragon and can permanently kill a dragon by slaying it and stealing its power. Now the Greybeards have summoned you to High Hrothgar."

"But why?" Avenicci asks, "what do these, 'Greybeards' want with our friend here?"

"That's the Greybeard's business, not ours. I envy you Ma'Zelas, to climb the thousand steps again… I made the pilgrimage up to High Hrothgar myself once."

"Truly? That's incredible… You are so incredibly lucky Ma'Zelas."

"Hey, I don't plan on leaving without my partner. I am not dealing with a second dragon on my own."

"I guess I'm just as lucky then."

"You two better get moving then, there's no refusing the Greybeard's summons. It is a tremendous honor."

"Well that settles that then. Let's go."

Irileth waves to them as they leave, "good luck you two, I'm sure you'll make a fine team."

"Come to me if you wish to talk more of dragons Kanji!"

"I will Farengar, take care!"

As the duo steps out of Dragonsreach and soon out of Whiterun, they see all of Skyrim before them. Before that though, loomed the Throat of the World. This would not be a simple journey.


	4. Chapter 4

"Halt! This here's a toll road, see? Pay the fine or get lost."

Kanji and Ma'Zelas looked at each other and laughed.

"I find it funny that you think we're gonna cower to bandit scum like you."

Ma'Zelas nodded, "yeah, so here's our counter-offer…"

"Stop this bleedingly obvious shakedown and get out of our way…"

"Or we send you to Oblivion."

"Your move bandit…"

The bandit woman paused for a moment, then charged.

"FUS!"

Kanji stumbled back as Ma'Zelas unleashed a word that took an ethereal form of energy, which sent the woman hurtling into the river. As soon as she crawled her way to the opposite riverbank, she got up and sprinted away.

"Heh, that'll teach her, right Kanji? Kanji?"

Kanji stared up at her in awe. All of his fascination with draconic history had led him to this. He was partners with the Dragonborn.

"Kanji!"

"Ah! Wh-what?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, just amazed is all. You just used a shout… How I envy you."

"Heh, maybe the Greybeards will teach you some tricks," Ma'Zelas said as she offered Kanji her hand.

Kanji took it and got up, "I doubt they'd deem me worthy but one can hope."

"If I need to, I'll break a few bones for you."

"Not necessary! Really, it's fine. Although, we should get you to a proper swordsman for training. Just because you have the strength to swing a two-handed sword doesn't mean you have the skill."

"And I don't have the skill? Thanks Dad…"

"Hey I didn't mean it like that."

"No it's just… I know you're right. I just hate being told things that contradict my way of doing things. I want to learn via experience, not in some former soldier's basement. You were self-taught, you understand, right?"

Kanji sighed and pulled his hood down and showed off part of his neck.

Ma'Zelas gasped at the scar that was right above his throat.

"This is what self-taught means. It means danger, danger I won't go through again. I barely lived through the first round."

"Kanji I…"

"You couldn't have known. Let's just go to High Hrothgar and put this behind us."

"Of course. Just one thing?"

"What's that?"

"If being a Dragonborn means you're in danger, I won't fault you for leaving."

Kanji smiled and punched Ma'Zelas on the shoulder, "it'll take a lot more that some dragon blood to push me away."

Ma'Zelas chuckles, "I'll let you know if I think of anything."


	5. Chapter 5

"So... High Hrothgar... I just... Wow." Kanji Stammered at the magnificent building in front of them. A beautifully constructed temple with intricate carvings lined with the snow of the peak's seemingly endless storm. The black towers of stone as old as the dragons that named this peak the Throat of the World stood defiantly at the raging winds. Unflinching after the divines know how long of the most beautifully brutal weather Skyrim could offer.

Once the cold overpowered their awestruck minds, Kanji put the sack he had offered to take in the offering chest as Ma'Zelas opened the black iron doors.

Inside was a torchlit chamber of illuminated patterns and fantastical pottery. Every carving told a separate story of men, elves and others journeying here to learn of the Thu'um. The voice of gods.

Kanji's fascination grew with each step. All his life, he had desired for a moment like this, a moment with draconic history. True, non-speculative works that taught the history of a land of war, betrayal, beauty and honor.

"So, a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of an age."

Ma'Zelas turns to see four bearded men with dark blue robes approach them. The one at the front speaks.

"We will see if you truly have the gift," the man gestures for them to approach, "which one of you is truly Dragonborn?"

Ma'Zelas steps forward, "I am, I have answered your summons."

The old man nods, "Then let us taste of your voice."

Kanji backs up against a wall. One of the old men shoots him a 'good idea' glance as Ma'Zelas takes a deep breath.

"FUS!" The energy pours from her mouth and shatters pots behind the elders, but they do not move.

"Dragonborn... I am master Arngeir, I speak for The Greybeards."

Kanji bows in respect and Ma'Zelas follows once she notices.

"We know of you, Dragonborn, but we do not know you sir. Who are you, and why have you come?"

Kanji lifts his head and takes off his helmet, "Master Arngeir, I am Kanji Lintharion. I am the last of the Lilmothiit race and I have come to aid my friend and learn of the ancient race that has long held my admiration."

"Ah, a seeker of knowledge... Very well, if the Dragonborn wishes for you to stay, we shall not ask for you to leave."

Kanji bows again, "I am deeply honored masters."

"As for you, Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

Ma'Zelas opens her mouth to reply but realizes that she hadn't actually thought of why.

"I... Suppose I'm simply answering your summons."

Arngeir chuckles at this, "Very well Ma'Zelas. We shall teach you and your companion what it means to be Dragonborn, as we have done for previous heralds of draconic blood."

Ma'Zelas stands a bit surprised, "Wait, I'm... Not the only Dragonborn?"

This time, Kanji chuckles. "My friend, you certainly aren't the first."

Arngeir nods, "Indeed, there are many of dragon blood who came before you. Though whether or not you are the only one of this age or perhaps even the last, is not ours to know."

Ma'Zelas seems troubled by the thought of being the last dragonborn ever, but Kanji places a hand on her shoulder, "You're the only one revealed so far Ma'Zelas. That does not mean others won't appear after we're done."

"Now then, Ma'Zelas... Let us begin."


	6. Chapter 6

"Remarkable... I had heard of the Dragonborn's affinity for the thu'um but your quick mastery is... Astonishing."

Ma'Zelas bows in respect, "Thank you master Arngeir."

Kanji looks on, equal parts amazed and envious.

Arngeir notices Kanji's slight frustration, "Mister Kanji, you said you would wish to partake in this as well?"

Kanji nods, "More than you can imagine."

Arngeir chuckles at his enthusiasm, "Ah to be young. You certainly have the gift of energy Kanji. Where do you possibly get it from? Perhaps you can learn the thu'um yet... Walk with me."

Kanji joins Arngeir as they wander the halls, leaving Ma'Zelas to her training.

"Your fascination with draconic lore will prove useful in the coming crisis. However, it is you that has piqued my interest... Tell me about yourself."

Kanji smiles as he reflects, "Well, I was born in Elsweyr to a blacksmith and a historian. It was when I was learning to read that dovah caught my attention. My mother had spent some time in Skyrim translating the dragon tongue and I learned from reading her works... Then came the sandstorm..."

"Sandstorm?"

"Yes. One night, a sandstorm buried the village in four feet of sand. A rescue party dug me out, half dead, three hours later. They never found anyone else... So I went with one of my saviors, a dark elf named Llandras, to Solstheim where I got even closer to dragons. But the wanderlust set in and when I was old enough, I set out on my own."

"I see," Arngeir pauses, before seemingly making up his mind, "I shall teach you a word. I believe you will make good use of it."

Kanji is stunned, but bows to Arngeir, "I am deeply honored."

Arngeir signals for Kanji to relax, "Now... Let us teach you about... The Whirlwind Sprint..."


End file.
